


And I Make My Bed with the Stars Above My Head

by odofidi



Series: Someone Exactly Like You [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Interior Decorating, Kinda, Love, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Moving, Post 614, Post Series, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odofidi/pseuds/odofidi
Summary: Eventually everything becomes the last night or the first night.The last night's in Patrick's apartment, and the first night in their house together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: Someone Exactly Like You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703641
Comments: 12
Kudos: 227





	And I Make My Bed with the Stars Above My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow young people. Here's a bit of fluff that wouldn't get out of my head until I typed it out. I've decided to do what I threatened and make this a series (I've never done a series. Does that make me one of the cool kids now?) You don't have to read the others for any of them to work (at least that's what I've decided as I write literally only the second one.)
> 
> Stay safe out there kids. We'll make it through in the end.

“David?” Patrick opened the door to the house slowly, calling in to where he hoped his husband was. They had only officially closed on the house the day prior, only just got the keys to the place when David, who had been spending his afternoon off supposedly hanging out with Stevie, texted him, asking him to meet David at the house.

"David?” He called back again. His voice reverberated off the empty walls.

“Back here!” David’s voice rang out. Patrick followed the sound down the hallway into the kitchen, only to find David sitting, cross legged, on top of the kitchen island. “Hi, honey.” David’s face was bright, his smile intoxicating. His position on top of the island…questionable.

“Uh…Hi. What, what are you doing?”

“Um, decorating.” Patrick could hear the ‘duh’ in his voice.

Patrick’s eyebrows threaded together as he stepped up to the island. David untangled his legs, opening up a space for Patrick to step between them. Patrick placed a hand on each of David’s thighs, sliding them up slowly as he stepped closer. “You do know we aren’t moving in for another few weeks, right? And that none of our stuff is here…” He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against David’s mouth. “Hi.”

David grinned. “Hi.” His fingers danced up Patrick’s arms, resting atop his shoulders, the tips of his fingers dancing along the seam of Patrick’s button up, kneading ever so slight. “I know that. I’ve just been sitting in each room, mentally placing things. Making lists.”

“Lists?”

“Mmmm.” David grabbed the phone that was sitting next to him on the counter. “Things to change. Things to add. Furniture we need. Kitchen stuff we need. Stuff I want.” He stopped scrolling for a moment. “Stuff you want.”

“Huh. Am I allowed to see this list?” David nodded, handing over his phone. Patrick popped his hip lightly, leaning against David’s leg as his free hand cascaded up and down the outside of David’s leg. The list was organized by room, little ‘N’s and ‘W’s tagged after each item. Some had ‘B’s some had ‘A’s. Some had a combo of letters. “N for need, W for want?” David nodded as Patrick continued to scroll. “B for…?”

“Before. A for after. Before and after we move in. If we’re having Ronnie come in to do some minor repairs, we should have her do a few other things that will be more complicated to do after all of our stuff is moved in. Such as…” David took his phone back, scrolling up to the list labeled DINING ROOM. “Painting the dining room. We don’t have a table yet, but I want a more neutral color on the walls. Easier to do before all of our stuff is here. Or…” He scrolled to MASTER BEDROOM. “Hanging up another clothing rod in my closet. See if I can’t get _some_ use out of that tiny thing.”

Patrick smiled and pulled David carefully off the counter top. Slipping his hand into David’s he pulled him gently back into the hallway, and began to climb the stairs. “Patrick?”

“I want to show you something. Might change your list.” At the top of the stairs, Patrick pulled David towards the master bedroom, but pulled up short outside the room next door. He stepped in, releasing David’s hand and walked to the opposite wall.

“What are we – “

“So we talked about making one of these rooms an office.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, I’ve decided this is it. This room is the office.”

“Um, okay...I’m not sure…”

“See, I talked to Ronnie. And your closet,” he knocked against the wall with a knuckle, “is right on the other side of this wall. And if we make this room smaller by…” he took two big steps forward, stepping several feet into the room, “about this much, you can have a walk in. Won’t be very wide but it will be big nonetheless. Ray said he’d give us a deal on outfitting it with custom built ins.”

David stood there speechless for a moment, one hand coming to cover his mouth. “When…when did you talk to Ronnie?”

“A couple weeks ago. I had her walk through the place with me after they accepted your offer. Just in case.” He shrugged and took the last few steps to stand in front of David. “She suggested cutting into this room when I mentioned how much you’d hate the closets.” His hands were resting on David’s biceps, squeezing lightly. “She said I’ll still have plenty of room for an office. Plus, this way we aren’t sharing a wall with the guest room.”

David felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He looked skyward for a moment, blinking rapidly. “I thought about trying to hide it and surprise you when we move in, but I figured you’d rather have input on the built ins.” David nodded. “And I think Ronnie would rather deal with you instead of me. She is still _really_ not a fan.” David laughed, the tears that had been threatening, tipped over and fell gently down his cheeks. Patrick reached up and brushed them away.

“You know, I was having a very nice afternoon and now you had to go being all sweet.” David took a step back, brushing his hands over his face aggressively, stopping the tears. “I would like a moratorium on _this_ kind of behavior until 2 days after we move.” Patrick smiled, raising one eyebrow. “Until 2 days after. I refuse to spend our entire marriage crying. Even if they are happy tears. There’s only so many eye masks a man can do.”

Patrick laughed, pulling David into his arms. “Deal.” He kissed the side of David’s neck gently. “Dinner?”

“Yes, please.”

“Pizza?” David nodded enthusiastically as he followed Patrick back down the stairs and out to Patrick’s car.

“Want to go over the rest of my lists so you can tell me all the stuff I want to do is too expensive?”

Patrick laughed, pulling out of the drive. “Not all. Some of the stuff I saw is definitely do able. But yeah, some of that stuff is going to have to be left firmly in the ‘want’ column.”

“Such as?”

“I don’t think we can afford the wood-fired pizza oven for the backyard. But I’ll buy you a pizza stone and we can start from there.”

David rolled his eyes, pulling up his lists. “Okay. What about…”

*****

David and Stevie sat on the hood of her car in the driveway, just as they had almost two months prior. But this time, neither were close to tears.

“You know you own this place now, right? We don’t have to sit in the driveway. We could sit in the _actual_ house?”

David rolled his eyes at her, glancing her way before returning his gaze to the front of his house. “Yes, thank you. I’m well aware of my mortgage. I just…I just…” David sighed deeply. “I don’t know. I don’t think it’s hit me yet.”

“What hasn’t?”

“That I’m _married_. That my _husband_ and I are going to be moving into this house. That we _own._ ” David gestured towards the front of his house. It wasn’t quite the same house that they had talked about New York in front of.

The shutters and the doors had all been painted black, better to tie in with the black iron details of their fence and the lamp posts that lined their driveway. The greenery lining their walk had been all but removed, creating a cleaner path from the drive. The screen doors had been changed out to something a little less “country” and a little more “country chic” as David had described it.

Stevie grinned, leaning back against the windshield. “It’s you.”

“What do you mean?”

“The house. It’s you.” Stevie sat up, holding her hand out towards the home. “The shutters, the doors, the walkway. The curtains. The changes you’ve made on the inside. It’s you.” David’s eyebrows were almost touching in confusion. “Little bit out of place in the middle of rural Canada. A little too bold, a little too sharp. And yet…” She looked back over at the way the stone work blended with the shiny black shutters. The way the sheer curtain panels billowed away from the windows and into what she knew was their newly painted dining room. “Somehow it works here.”

David stared at her blankly for a moment. “I’m trying to decide if that was a compliment or if you just insulted both me personally and the house I decorated.”

“Oh. Both.” David shoved against her shoulder and they both toppled off the car. Stevie walked to climb into the driver’s side but David stood still, staring at the home he’d be moving into in just a few days. “David?”

David blinked, cleared his throat and turned to get in the car. “What time’s your flight?”

“7am.”

“It’s a short flight, right? You should be there by 9?”

“Yeah but then it’s a solid four-hour drive from the airport. I don’t expect to be anywhere near the place until at least 3pm. If I’m lucky.”

“Where’s this place again?” David looked back over his shoulder, looking at the house one last time as they pulled out of the driveway, back towards the center of town.

“Camden Maine.”

“And it’s a four-hour drive because…”

“I have to fly into Boston. It’s fine.” Stevie shrugged, pulling into one of the spots behind Rose Apothecary. They both climbed out and began to make their way towards the front. “I’m going to be checking out some possible other locations on my way up. Apparently, there’s a beach town in New Hampshire that gets a lot of tourists in the summer.”

“Who the fuck would go to _New Hampshire_ for a summer vacation? Fall I can see, the whole leaves thing. Witches. Salem. Sure. But summer?”

“Okay well… Salem is in Massachusetts. And apparently French Canadians.” Stevie shrugged again as David held open the Apothecary door for her. “It’s a short drive from Montreal? I don’t really know. I just know it’s a possibly very big money maker. So…I go.”

“To Maine. And New Hampshire.” Stevie nodded, leaning against the counter. “Well then we definitely are going to need two bottles tonight.” David stood up from the wine rack against the wall with a bottle of red wine in each hand. “One last dinner in the apartment?”

Stevie smirked, grabbing one of the bottles from David. “One last dinner? I though you didn’t move for another two days?”

“We don’t.” Patrick appeared from behind the curtain to the storage room. “Hi.” He smiled at his husband, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder as he walked up next to him.

David smiled softly at Patrick in greeting before turning back to Stevie. “But you’re not going to be here tomorrow night. So, we can say goodbye with you tonight and then again just us tomorrow.”

“Gross.”

David smacked Stevie lightly on the arm. “Ew. Not like that.”

Stevie rolled her eyes. “Please. Like you’re not going to...” She lifted her hands and attempted to make David’s least favorite hand gesture, but the wine and David’s hands attacking her own prevented it.

“Stop. Stop. Ew. I take it back. You’re not allowed. See if I let you ever have dinner with us again.”

“David.” Patrick couldn’t help but laugh at the overreaction. “Come over at 6, Stevie. I’m ordering pizza.” Stevie grinned at him, thanked him, and bounced out of the store.

“Traitor.” Patrick could only grin.

*****

“David?” Patrick’s voice was sleep laden as he sat up, rolling slightly on the air mattress as he looked around for his husband. He rubbed his eyes, pushing sleep further from him. The mattress next to him was cold, indicating that he had been alone for a while. Patrick groaned as he pushed himself off the air mattress and made his way through the apartment. He found David sitting on the floor against the apartment door, a glazed look on his face.

“David?” Patrick crouched down until he was eye level with David. “Hey.” He reached out and placed his hand on David’s arm.

David jumped slightly, his eyes trying to focus on Patrick in the dark. He smiled as his eyes found him. “Hi.”

“What are you doing up? It’s…” Patrick glanced over at the stove before he sat down next to David. “2:45. Is everything ok?”

David nodded, leaning against Patrick. “Yeah. Just couldn’t sleep. Thinking about tomorrow.” Patrick laced their hands together pulling them into his lap and stroked up his arm with his free hand. “Plus, I don’t sleep on air mattresses.”

Patrick snorted out a soft laugh that echoed around the nearly empty apartment. “It’s one night.” David hummed in disagreement. “I promise to make sure the bed is set up tomorrow.”

“The new one isn’t going to be here for another week.” David whined as Patrick stood, dragging him up to his feet as well.

“Oh, right, that.” Patrick walked David over to the air mattress, walking to the other side to climb back into bed. He smirked as he watched David climb back into the bed, rocking slightly on the unstable mattress. “I called them and convinced them to give us free expedited shipping.” He turned towards David and pulled him into his arms, spooning up behind him.

David moaned softly and scooted back against Patrick’s chest.

“It’s scheduled to be delivered around noon, and the guy Ronnie recommended to help us with some of the bigger pieces tomorrow is coming around 1.” Patrick sighed into David. “Tomorrow night. New house. New bed.”

David hummed softly as he drifted off.

*****

Patrick smiled as he felt David’s arms snake around his waist. He braced himself against the sink as he felt David lean heavily against him. “Everyone gone?”

“Finally. I swear I was _this close_ to using the tactic my dad used the first day we were here to get rid of Roland.”

“What’s that?” Patrick turned in his arms and smiled. David looked exhausted, but happy.

“Yelling at him to get the fuck out.” Patrick laughed as David’s face broke into a grin. “Luckily didn’t have to resort to that. Jocelyn at least knows how to take a hint.”

“Wanna go upstairs?” Patrick smirked at him suggestively.

David groaned, closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Patrick’s. “So much. But I’m exhausted. Covered in moving crud. All I want to do is shower and go to bed."

“How about you shower and I’ll get a pizza delivered and we can eat, upstairs, in our new bed, and watch a movie, in our new house.”

David moaned at the thought. “I don’t know where the box with the DVDs is. And the internet isn’t getting set up until tomorrow.”

Patrick leaned forward, licked a line up David’s neck and bit gently at the spot just under his ear. “They set it up earlier while you were unpacking your closet.”

David’s eyes flew open as he leaned back and away from Patrick. “Really?” Patrick nodded. “You might be, an actual saint.” David grabbed his hand and pulled Patrick out of the kitchen, leading him down the hall and up the stairs. 

“Oh yeah? What would push me over the edge?”

“A really good fuck. But honestly, I just don’t have the energy. Guess we’ll have to try again for sainthood tomorrow.”

Patrick laughed as he watched David walk away and heard the shower turn on. He pulled out his phone and pulled up a food delivery app. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his pajamas from inside his duffle bag. Tomorrow he’d unpack his clothes. And the kitchen. And his office.

But tonight? Tonight, he was simply going to crawl into bed with his husband and watch a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming on this crazy ride. Here's hoping these boys don't shut up for a while longer. It's a nice distraction from work, grad school, and this whole stuck-in-our-homes-until-who-knows-when thing.
> 
> Fun facts! Camden Maine is actually really pretty. Strong suggest. French Canadian tourists do in fact flock to the NH beaches in the summer because its an easily drive-able vacation, I spent a summer working the front desk of a seaside motel there. Picture Stevie's sarcasm, but in a blue polo shirt and speaking french. Also totally check out NH in the fall. It's very pretty. It might be the only thing I truly miss about it. Cause it sure as heck ain't the winters.
> 
> Title comes from A Place Called Home by Kim Richey cause sometimes I'm sentimental as fuck.


End file.
